


A Matter of Principle

by mercurydragons



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: "The Spine is the most mature", Arguing, Compared to the other robots maybe that doesn't make him mature, Drabble, Gen, Petty Arguments, Petty fighting, Short One Shot, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurydragons/pseuds/mercurydragons
Summary: A short drabble about a really petty fight between Zero and The Spine based on a mixture of their relationship in Radio Adventures episode 1 and a real-life event between siblings.





	A Matter of Principle

“Zero, you’re in my seat, ”The Spine stood behind the plush recliner looking down at the relaxed Zero.  
“What do you mean I just sat down,” Zero twisted around in his seat. “You weren’t sitting here a couple of seconds ago, besides there are plenty of seats.” He gestured to the other chairs around the room.  
“Zero,” The Spine pinched the bridge of his nose “I got up to go refill my water, this is my seat my book is literally right on the table next to it.”  
“Well here take it,” Zero said picking up the book, “It’s not a big deal The Spine.”  
“It’s not about the book Zero, this is _my seat_. I want to sit here. I wasn’t even gone for a minute before you stole it,” The Spine growled and stamped his foot.  
“Well if you’re gonna be so rude about it then fine, but you know what? I’m not moving. I was here first this is my seat now.” Zero slunk down in the chair. “I don’t care what you do, I’m staying here.”  
“ _Zero get out of my chair_.” The Spine pushed the chair rocking it forward.  
“No!” Zero pouted.  
“Zero get out of my chair.” The Spine gave the chair a rough shove almost knocking it over this time.  
“I said no!” Zero snapped.  
“If you don’t get up _now_ you’re gonna regret it.” This time The Spine rocked the chair back and forth rapidly. Zero shaken gripped the arms of the chair to stay seated.  
“I SAID NO!” Zero yelled.  
“You know what? If you want to sit in my chair you can sit in it,” stepping back The Spine rammed his shoulder into the back of the recliner sending it and Zero hard onto the floor. “You ready to give up now?” The Spine looked under the chair. Zero despite the fall still tightly gripped the arms, somehow remaining in a seated position. “Oh, so that’s how it’s gonna be huh?!” The Spine stood up and gave the back of the chair a quick kick. Then another, and another. With each jolt of the chair Zero slowly lost his grip on the soft suede armrests. With one last hard thump Zero finally, let go and hit the floor.  
“ **FINE, FINE YOU CAN HAVE THE CHAIR JUST STOP!** ” Zero shouted.  
“Good.” The Spine smiled smugly and pulled the chair up and set it back to where it was previously sat. “That wasn’t so hard.”  
“Why do you have to be such a jerk? You got the stupid seat are you happy now?” Zero got to his feet and wiped himself off. “I’m gonna tell Peter.”  
“I'm sure he’d love to hear all about it, oh! While you’re at it you can also tell him that you broke his favorite vase in the 5th-floor hallway,” The Spine retorted.  
“You wouldn’t dare.” Zero glared at him.  
“Try me.” Zero huffed and stormed out of the room. The Spine picked up his book from the floor and sat down in the comfortable, over-stuffed recliner. Still smiling he cracked open the thick tome and to no one, he said: “Yes, I am happy now.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first spg related fic, I'm kinda new to the fandom after finding the band sometime in March/April. The banter between the bots is probably my favorite part of the group and I love the sibling dynamic between them. The fight about the firetruck in the Radio Adventures reminded me of a fight between me and my younger sister and I decided to base a fic around that really stupid fight. Don't worry she was fine and we made up not even an hour later, the chair on the other hand only lasted a couple years with that kind of treatment between the two of us...


End file.
